Boys Will Be Boys
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Meredith Brody can't understand how two men can cause such havoc with a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the result of a funny mood my muse has been in for a few days. It went through a killing phase and then it had a fluff phase. I hope you like it as I needed to cheer myself up and this helped me a little. Posting to cheer up the amazing Bonesbird.**

* * *

Meredith Brody stood from her desk and gave her bump a rub as she made her way through to the kitchen. Picking her coffee cup up she looked at the coffee machine and sighed seeing it was empty. She looked for the bag of coffee to start making more but it wasn't in the cupboard. This was not going to end well if she didn't get coffee soon. Finally she found a jar of instant coffee stuck in the back of cupboard and pulled it out. It was still in date so it would have to do. As she stood making it she felt a pair of arms and hands slide around her and come to rest on her bump as a head rested on her shoulder.

"How're my girls doing?" He asked as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"One needs coffee while the other needs to stop playing soccer with my insides," as she poured the water into the cup and stirred it.

"You ever thought it could be the coffee that's making your daughter play soccer with your insides?" He asked as he felt, and saw, their unborn child move around under his hands.

"I need coffee and I can't find the coffee machine stuff. This," as she picked the cup up and took a sip, "is all there is so it will have to do till you go shopping or show me where you hid the good stuff." She turned her head and caught a quick glimpse of the smirk on his face.

"Why would I hide the coffee? Other than the fact that you hardly sleep now shes getting bigger and you can't get comfortable, and the fact you drink way too much and it keeps you awake. I have no reason to hide it other than to look out for my girls" he placed a kiss to her neck and he felt her shift her head a little to give him more room.

"Mmhhhhhh that feels nice." She felt her heightened senses begin to tingle at the kisses being placed on her neck.

"Since you're here where is DJ and who's watching him?" Asking as she looked around the kitchen.

"Uncle Chris has him so we can spend some time together. Wow she is having a right shake down in there today isn't she?" He yet again felt the baby move under his hands.

"She's been non-stop all day" she placed her hands on her bump under his and started to rub back and forth.

"Plan B may need to come back if she doesn't settle soon" she felt him smile against her cheek as he remembered plan B.

"Worth a try, you go up and I will check in the on the boys" he placed another kiss to her neck and let his hands fall away.

Merri made her way up the stairs as she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen behind her. She waddled along the top landing and entered the room that used to be where she spent a lot of time and to her knowledge at least one of her children had been conceived. Leaving the door open she walked round to the where the piano still sat. They didn't have room for it at home still and now their family was growing it would have to stay here till they found a bigger place to live. Running a finger along the top she smiled as she remembered the last time she had stood here in pretty much the same position only with a bigger bump.

She was lost in thought when she felt a hand rest on the small of her back and a kiss to her temple.

"Still going I see?" They both looked at the way her top was lifting as the baby moved around again.

"She's majorly restless today for some reason. Is Chris okay with watching DJ a while longer?" She moved a little shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"They're away to the park and yes he has the stroller and change bag, he might be a little mad but he adores DJ. They will be fine and you know they will be. So where you sitting as standing doesn't work well does it" he looked between Merri, the chair and the bed.

"How about we see if this works before I.." But was stopped by the look she was receiving.

"Fine, bed as I can spread my weight" she made her way to the bed and started to sit down.

As she shuffled back she went to toe her shoes off but was stopped as he bent in front of her and took them off. Her socks followed as she wiggled her toes and looked down at her jeans. He saw the way she looked at her pants and offered her his hands as she moved to stand back up and he bent down and helped her shuffle out of them. As she sat back down she pulled her top over her head and shuffled back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

As he stood and watched her strip down to just her underwear he found himself get very turned on at the site in front of him. Meredith Brody was one very sexy woman but pregnant he found her ten times more sexy and attractive than he normally did. He was very surprised they only had two children due to fact he couldn't keep his hands off her. He felt himself growing hard as she settled back against the bed and he knew she would be able to tell, she always could.

"Get your mind back on track Dwayne, your daughter is currently using my insides as her own personal boxing ring and your mind is somewhere near how she was conceived. Maybe if your magic skills work then I may be able to concentrate on helping you out, but this was your idea if you remember?" She opened her eyes and looked up with a smile on her face.

"I am not even asking how you knew what I was thinking with your eyes shut but for the love of God your have no idea how beautiful you look. All I want to do is..." But he stopped mid sentence as he saw her bump shift as their daughter tried to settle.

Stepping away he sat at the piano and started to play. He kept the music light and gentle as he played hoping this would work. It was one of the only things that settled DJ when Merri was in the last few months of being pregnant with him so he hoped the same worked for their daughter. Glancing at her he saw a smile starting at the corner of her mouth which indicated it was working and their daughter was finally settling down. He was pleased that his children seemed to have a love for music even before birth. He couldn't wait till they were old enough and he could sit and teach them to play. He already sat with DJ on his knee as he played and he was slowly introducing his son to the keys and the sounds they made.

He kept playing until he glanced around and saw Merri was looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled back and nodded at her bump and was pleased to see she nodded back. Finally there daughter had settled and was sleeping. He stopped playing and stood up as he made his way back to the bed.

"You still have the magic touch," she ran a hand over her bump and was pleased there was no response.

"Okay if I join you?" As he kicked his shoes off and placed his phone on the edge of the bed.

He watched as Merri shuffled a little towards the wall making more room for him as he let his jeans fall to the floor and undid the buttons on his shirt. After taking his shirt off he picked his jeans up and put his clothes on the piano stool before climbing on the bed next to Merri and wrapping his arm round her shoulder. He turned a little so he was facing her as he started to place kisses on her face before working his way to the lips. Capturing her lips he kissed her before using his tongue to running along her lips making her open her mouth. As her lips parted his tongue plunged in her mouth as he felt her shift a little so she could wrap a hand up in to his hair.

Merri was getting very turned on and very quickly, one of the joys of being pregnant. She knew they weren't going to last long once they got started as she slid her hand in his boxers shorts. At the contact of her long slender fingers wrapped round him all coherent speech left him and all he could do was moan. This woman drove him mad as he let his hand slide around and under her bump to slot in her panties as he started to let his fingers bring her to completion. As she came down from her high Merri slid down the bed and turned with her back towards Dwayne as she lifted slightly and slid her panties off.

Once she was comfortable she felt Dwayne angle himself just right to slide into her from behind. As he joined their bodies together he felt her shift to accommodate him causing him to move deeper. The little control he had left him as he started to move and he felt her push back against him. Moving his hand round he went to above where they were joined and used his hand to built her back up as he felt himself getting closer. As he felt her tumble over the edge again he followed her over a few seconds later.

As they lay together enjoying the afterglow of their joining Dwayne rested his hand of Merri's bump and was pleased to feel their daughter was still sleeping, especially after what her parents and just done. Merri felt Dwayne rest his hand on her bump and smiled. She knew he would check to make sure they hadn't woke her up as she rested her hand over his.

"Still sleeping?" Merri yawned as she felt her eyes close.

"You sleep too, DJ is safe with Chris and will no doubt be sleeping when he comes back, If not I'll go down. You need to rest" as he kissed her neck and squeezed her hand.

He didn't get a reply due to the fact she had already fallen asleep. Letting go of her hand he some how managed to reach round for his phone and send Chris a message to make sure all was okay. He told him when they got back to text him and he would come down. Setting the phone on silent he put it within reach and settled back against Merri's back as he wrapped his arm back around her and fell asleep holding both his girls.

When Merri woke she was a little disorientated. She remembered coming to bed and making love but now she was on her own. Yet again her daughter was awake doing handstands on her bladder which is probably what woke her. Sitting up she shuffled forward and stood up stretching before she waddled to the bathroom to relieve the pressure the baby was now causing. Once she was done she ran her hand over her bump and started to get ready.

"Okay little one, let's go find food then. What do you fancy today than?" As she pulled her top over her bump and sat down to pull her jeans on.

Once she was ready she made her way down to find the boys and food. On entering the kitchen she found a bag of cookies on the table and a fresh pot of coffee on. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she made her way to the main office where she could hear laughing. She could make out Chris and Dwayne laughing and then the sound that melted her heart, DJ was laughing. Carrying her coffee in one hand and the cookie bag in the other she went to her desk first as she looked round for the boys. It was lucky she had put her coffee down when she finally caught site of the boys. She just stared at the sight of the three of them as she stepped closer. It was as she got closer Dwayne caught sight of her and looked up.

"Oh oh we're in trouble now buddy, here's mommy," he looked between his son and Merri.

When DJ looked up and saw his mother he squealed with delight and went to stand up.

"Hey DJ, what have you been up to?" She looked her son over and tried to find a piece of him that wasn't covered in paint.

"Or should I be asking what has daddy and uncle Chris been up to?" She looked between the two men and saw they didn't look much better than her son did.

"Well what happened was Chris..." Dwayne started to explain the reason behind all three of them being covered in paint.

When he was finished telling her a very well constructed story of how they were all covered in paint Merri just laughed and shook her head.

At just coming up to a year and half DJ was still learning his basic words so has he toddled over to her waving blue and yellow hands in the air all she could make out was the words 'Mom' and 'aint' which she presumed meant paint.

"Dwayne grab him before he gets over here and gets me covered as well" as she watched her son get closer and stepped back a little.

Chris was closer so reached out and scooped the little boy up before he could reach his mother and cover her in paint. Standing up both men looked at Merri and then at DJ who was in the process of wiping his hands down Chris's face covering him in more paint.

Dwayne reached across and took his son from Chris as he looked at Merri.

"Come on DJ, let's go take a shower and get cleaned up before we give mommy a hug and show her the picture we painted her," he stood next to Merri and kissed her cheek as he grabbed the changing bag from the stroller and headed towards the locker room.

Chris stood up and looked himself over before laughing.

"Maybe I should join them and get cleaned up. Who would have thought one little guy could make so much mess?" He headed down the corridor to get washed and changed.

Merri watched Chris follow the path Dwayne and DJ had went and shook her head. Her boys had yet again caused havoc with her son. She should have known when Dwayne said Chris was watching DJ it would end messily, it always did. Last time Chris watched DJ her son was sick everywhere after eating way too much ice cream. The thing was she could never say no to her son, or Chris. They worshipped each other and after mom and dad the next word DJ said was 'miss' which had Chris grinning from ear to ear for days.

Sitting at her desk she drank her coffee and sat eating the cookies as she waited for the boys to come back. As she ate the cookies she felt her daughter shift about and smiled. She knew when her daughter arrived she would be spoilt rotten by her father and her uncle Chris. For now she was happy to have her boys round her. They were her boys and boys would be boys, no matter what havoc they caused she loved them all.

* * *

**AN2-So the question is who wants me to continue with chapter 2 and see what havoc can be caused when there are two mini Prides on the scene? You know how to let me know if you do...hit review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you, what you up to?" Coming up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist or what was left of it due to the huge bump that his hands now rested on.

"Nothing much. Waiting for DJ to wake from his nap then maybe go for a walk before taking him to the creche. What are you doing here anyway? Have you not got work to do, people, to arrest?" Hearing the slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No and even if I did I have officially started my paternity leave as of twenty minutes ago, along with the holiday time I haven't taken. I am here now for the next two month to spend time with you and DJ before this one here arrives." Rubbing his hands over her bump and feeling their daughter shift around at his touch.

"You never told me you had booked time off already. I thought you were waiting till she actually showed up before you took time off. Not that I am complaining in the slightest, especially now I look like I may actually explode. I swear I was never his big with DJ." Resting her hands on top of his and leaning back into him.

"What time is DJ due up from his nap?" As he placed a kiss to her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her.

"I had only just put him down before you came in so he's got two hours or just under, why?" Turning her head a little to look at him.

"You look worn out and I could use an afternoon nap. How about we go lie down and when DJ is due up you stay and rest and I can take him to the creche." Kissing her neck as he spoke.

"That does sound good, but I am coming to the creche. I need some fresh air and the exercise may help move things along. This one is stubborn like you and won't shift, I knew she would take after you. I never got to 38 weeks with DJ did I, he wanted out at 37 which I was more than happy about." Turning around to face him as they both looked down at the bump between them.

"You do look huge when you stand like that" earning him a death glare "but it could just be the fact that I don't actually look down on her like this very often." Trying for a quick recovery before she hit him.

"Nice save their mister. Since it's your fault that I am not only pregnant but also the fact your daughter is stubborn like you then yes I could use I lie down but only after I do this." Stepping up as best as she could on her tip toes to kiss him.

Feeling her kiss him he leant down to save her stretching and kissed her back. The problem was she had more than kissing him in mind as she slid a hand up to his head to hold him to her. The kiss stretched out and became more passionate as they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Breaking for air he pulled back a little and looked down at her. That was his undoing when he looked down as he had a clear view of her now huge cleavage.

"Bed now, we can work this out when we get there." Taking her hand and leading her through the house to their bedroom.

"You sure you can do this with..." But she cut him off as she pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

Working open his shirt she slid her hands over his chest when she was done and let out a moan as she felt his hands slip under her top and come to rest on her cleavage.

"Gods these are huge." As he massaged her through her bra.

He wasn't lying when he said she was huge, as far as he knew she had gone up four bra sizes since she became pregnant. He was in no means complaining as he brought his other hand up to join the first as he massaged her. All she could do was moan as she pushed her chest further into his hands. Reaching down she felt under her bump and started to undo the button and zipper on her jeans. She somehow managed to get her jeans down and wriggle half out of them as he stood fully clothed.

Pulling his jeans and shirt off she copied him but never got past her jeans before she got tangled up as the bump got in the way. Being a gentleman, he stopped kissing her long enough to remove the remainder of clothes he had on plus all of hers till they were both naked. Looking at the bed then back at her and the bump he had no idea how they were going to do this but going on the smile on her face she knew what she was doing. Taking his hand, she led him around the bed till they came to the dresser that was stood up against the wall. Turning so she had her back to him she looked at him through the mirror and smiled as she rested her hands on the edge of the dresser and pushed her ass back a little causing his groin to come in contact with it.

Waiting till she stood still, he looked at her through the mirror and put a hand on one side of her hips. Using his other hand, he guided himself to her due to the odd angle they were at. As he joined them both together he put his other hand on her hip and used them as leverage and support. Soon he felt them both building due to the fact it had been awhile and also had a lot to do with the fact he could see her in the mirror and he got to watch her as they both built to completion, taking him over with her as she moaned his name. Keeping hold of her hips he looked at her and saw the small smile creep up on her face. Seeing her smile made him smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Moving back so he dropped away from her but making sure he stayed close behind her.

"I am 38 weeks pregnant and we still manage to have sex. On saying that apparently sex can actually be good for you, there is supposed to be some chemical in sperm that can help bring on labour. Or it could be the fact that we now have one very upset little girl for being woke up by what we just did." Standing up and turning to face him.

They both looked down at her bump and sure enough there was one very wriggling baby showing her disgust at being woke up by her parents sex life.

"Maybe we should try that nap now and see if that helps." Resting his hands either side of the bump only to have his hand kicked away by the foot imprint that could be seen as his daughter tried to move in the very tight space she was in.

Removing his hands, he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back so they could both get in. Turning he looked at his very naked and very pregnant girlfriend and could help the smile that crept up on his face.

"Now it's my turn to ask what on earth you are now smiling about?" As she waddled her way over to the bed and sat down.

"You, you look so damn beautiful I just can't help it." Seeing her frown.

"How the hell I look anything but huge is beyond me. I can't even get into bed without help." Giving him the big pet lip when she released she wasn't actually lying.

Shaking his head and laughing he came around the bed and helped her bring her legs up and onto the bed. Waiting till she was half lying, half sitting he covered her over and came around to climb in beside her. Once he was covered over he shuffled over in the bed and cuddled up to her as best as he could. Since she couldn't really cuddle him she was happy to let him rest his head on her rather huge cleavage and tuck his arm either over or up under the bump which he did. Once he was snuggled up to her side she kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Another reason this one wants to get a move on is I need a cuddle that doesn't involve you having your head buried in my boobs with that dopey grin on your face." Feeling him laugh against her side because she was indeed right.

"I have to say that is not a disadvantage from where I am, but I would like to be able to pull you to me and just hold all of you while we sleep." Moving his head to look up at her but not taking it from his new found favourite pillow.

"Enjoy it while you can because if you remember once she arrives you lose your pillow to her." Watching as he brought a hand up and rested it on the boob he wasn't using as a pillow.

"Oh, I remember only too well, that is a mistake I won't make twice." Letting his memory goes back to just after DJ was born and he ended up very wet after cuddling up to her chest.

"Didn't you say something about sleep? DJ has to be up in an hour as he has crèche after lunch." Running her fingers through his hair as she felt their daughter kick his arm.

"Well shh and close your eyes. I set my phone so go to sleep." Feeling around till he found her other hand and slotting his fingers through hers.

Lying still he felt himself falling asleep but gave himself a shake. He knew if he fell asleep she would complain as she was still awake.

"You're not going to sleep are you. What's bothering you?" Moving to sit up a little so he was at her side.

"My legs are restless, my back hurts and she will not get her fist out my bladder, feel." Bringing his hand up to the side of her bump and letting him feel the slight movements as their daughter did indeed punch her bladder.

"Well the punching I can't do much about but the other two I can. Legs first then back." Kicking off the covers and looking down at her legs.

Getting off the bed he came around and kneeled on the bed between her legs. Starting with one foot he started to apply very light pressure as he worked his way up her legs to her knee and then back down. Changing legs, he did the same and then sat back and looked up. He was pleased to see she had a small smile on her face now.

"Right roll on your side so I can do your back now." Moving so she could do a sort of shuffle roll till she was lying as best as she could on her side.

Kneeling this time on the floor he started at the top of her back and worked down to her waist and then back up several times until he felt her relaxing. Letting his finger skim over her back he knew she was finally asleep when she didn't complain about him tickling her. Standing up he looked down at her and just stood watching her sleep. As she slept her hand rested protectively on their daughter while she kicked away. He could never understand how any woman slept when pregnant and he had slept with two now. Stepping to the foot of the bed he pulled the covers up over her and covered her. Seeing his phone light up, he quickly moved to pick it before it made any noise and switched the alarm off. Bending over he placed a very light kiss to her head.

"Love you, baby, sleep well." Before leaving the room and closing the door to keep the noise out.

Making his way through to DJ's room he pushed the door open and looked in to find his son was still fast asleep curled up with the teddy bear Christopher had bought him when he was born and the blanket Loretta had made him. He loved them two singular items more than anything in the world. His blanket went everywhere with him and he couldn't sleep without the bear. Walking into the bedroom he moved the bear out of his sons reach and then slowly prised the blanket out of his grip. He knew once DJ felt his things were missing he would wake up and sure enough within a minute DJ stirred and groped around sleepy for his things. Not finding them he opened his eyes and looked around for his blanket and bear. Instead of his blanket and bear he was greeted with the face of his father which made him instantly smile.

"Well hello, there little man, Mom says it's time to get up so its time to get up." Reaching down and scooping his son up in his arms.

Picking DJ up he carried him through to the lounge but not before getting the clothes that Merri had laid out for him for crèche.

"Right buddy how about we have coffee and juice before we get you washed and ready and maybe some of daddy's special cookies if Mom hasn't eaten them all." Putting DJ in his high chair and tying him in.

"So it's gonna be me and you know till your baby sister gets here. What do you think of that then?" Setting the coffee brewing and then going to make DJ's juice.

"Baby, baby." Came the response from DJ as he watched his father make his juice and get the cookie jar.

"Cookie dada, cookie." DJ squealed as he saw his father bring him a cookie and put his juice cup on his tray.

"That's right little man cookie." Giving his son's dark brown wavy hair a ruffle.

Turning to pour his coffee out he picked a couple of cookies up and went to sit at the table beside DJ. As he sat watching his son eating his cookie and drinking his juice he was lost in thought at what it would be like in a few weeks when there was four of them in the house. He couldn't wait till Merri gave birth and they finally got to meet their daughter. Even though this was his third child he was still just as in awe as when Laurel was born. He knew Merri would miss being pregnant at some point, but he also knew she would be more than happy when the baby arrived. He was brought out of his thoughts when a flying cup smacked him on the leg.

"I take it you're finished then. Come on, let's get you bathed and ready." Lifting the small boy up and tickling him as he did.

After one very wet and messy bath, he managed to dry and wrestle DJ into his clean clothes before putting him in his cot to play as he cleaned and dried the mess up. Once done up checked his watch and saw they had thirty minutes till crèche. Seeing it was a lovely warm day he decided he could walk DJ instead of taking the car since Merri was still sleeping. That way she got more peace and he got to spend some time with DJ before dropping him off.

"Come on buddy let's get you to crèche and we can leave Mom sleeping." Picking DJ and heading back to the Kitchen.

Scribbling a note in case Merri got up before he got back he got his phone and keys and picked up DJ's bag before heading out the door with DJ to walk to crèche. DJ loved the walk through the city as his father pointed things out and tickled him as they went. When he dropped him off he got a huge grin on his face as he got a big sloppy kiss and waved at as he left. On the walk home, he picked up a box of Merri's favourite chocolates and a bunch of flowers. He knew he didn't spoil her nearly as she much deserved but being 8 and a half months pregnant limited what they could do especially with DJ. Arriving home, he walked in the house and found the place was still quite. After brewing more coffee, he walked on tiptoes back to their bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, he saw that Merri was awake and sitting up with her hands on her bump. Coming around the bed he looked down at her and saw the look on her face as he knelt down beside her.

"What is it? You're not in labour are you? I know my sperm is good, but I didn't think it would work that quick, I was hoping I got a couple more tries before it worked." Resting his hand on her leg and waiting for her to look at him.

"You're not that good King, just practise ones sent to build my hopes up and then disappear in an hour or so like they have done for the past few weeks." Shuffling to the edge of the bed and pushing herself to standing.

Standing up King took her hand and squeezed it as he dropped his head a little and kissed her cheek. He slid his arm around her still naked waist and they started to walk towards the door.

"DJ go to crèche okay? Didn't complain like he has been the past week. I think he knows things will change soon and he's playing up so he can stay home." Stopping just as another pain crossed her abdomen.

"You sure there practise ones right?" Earring him an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, I am sure. I need some clothes before I go for a shower." Stopping to pick up some clothes as she felt King hovering at her side.

Gathering her clothes together, she headed for the bathroom with him still walking beside her and not wanting to leave. Even when she was in the bathroom she noticed he seemed very reluctant to leave her side. Standing in the shower he still stood there watching her, not sure what to do.

"King go make coffee for when I get out instead of standing there." Turning away from him to get washed.

"Fine but shout if you need me okay." Finally leaving her to get washed and ready.

She caught sight of him walking away just as another pain gripped her abdomen. She had to be honest she wasn't sure if these were real or practise contractions. They didn't feel as strong as when she was in labour with DJ, but they did feel a little different from the ones she had been having over the past couple of weeks. They didn't last long at all and were very infrequent so she decided as she let the water run over her bump she would wait and see what happened.

Getting out the showers and switching it off she got dried and as best as she could but gave up with her lower half, she would have to let King help her. Putting her bra and top on she grabbed the towel and the rest of her clothes before heading to the lounge. On her way there she stuck her head around the kitchen door and asked if he could help her. He was at her side instantly as she sat on the couch and passed him the towel. Taking his time he dried her legs and helped her slide her panties and pants on before helping her to stand up. It was as he was pulling up her pants and his head rested very gently on her bump he felt it. Her bump seemed to contract and hardened as he looked up at her and saw her face contort in pain.

"Where's your hospital bag? That did not feel like nothing." Waiting till she opened her eyes.

"Dwayne I am not going to the hospital yet. There not lasting long enough and there to far apart. They will check me over and send me back home. Let's wait and see okay. If it gets worse or they get stronger and last longer then we can go in I promise." Running he hand over his face and cupping his cheek.

"Fine but sit there and get your feet up." Pulling her pants up and standing up in front of her.

"What are you doing? I am not sitting around on my own unless you either join me or you find something to help me pass the time." Giving him one of them looks that said she was too far pregnant to argue but not too far to give a little fight.

"I will make coffee and something for us to eat then we can sit there and do nothing together. I said I was off for two months so I get to spend them whole two months looking after both my girls and my little man when he's here." Helping her sit down and swing her feet up till she was comfortable.

"Fine." As she settled back further into the cushions and looking as he went towards the Kitchen.

He had only been here a couple of hours and he was already hovering and mollycoddling her. She understood his concern but she was fine and this was the second time around. She would leave him to it and see how things went before she felt the need to bring in death threats. Resting her hands on her bump she closed her eyes and waited as another pain came on. Letting it pass she kept her eyes closed and sat quietly, she knew it wouldn't last and she was going to enjoy the few minutes she got whenever she got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting enjoying the quiet wasn't working quite as she planned. Watching her bump doing all sorts of weird things was interesting as she felt her daughter trying to either turn over or turn around. Lifting her top up, she looked down at the huge bump that was her daughter and smiled. She rested her hand on one side and slowly moved it up and down. She was just getting the baby to settle when in came King.

"Coffee, cookies and Gumbo for lunch." As he placed a tray on the coffee table and looked down at Merri.

Seeing her with her top rolled up and her hand resting on their daughter he knelt down and looked at them both.

"You both okay there?" Resting his hand on the side of the bump that Merri didn't have her hand on.

He watched and felt as their daughter moved around and at one point he swore blind she turned so he could see her back and bum sticking up in the air. He still sat and watched as she continued to move around. He saw the outline of a foot and a fist press against the side of Merri's abdomen and he ended up with a huge grin on his face. He could see and feel his unborn daughter moving around in her mother's womb and he was speechless. He wasn't sure how many children Merri wanted so he wasn't sure if this would be the last time he got to just sit and watch this miracle in front of him.

He had been given a second chance at happiness and the reason for that happiness was now lay watching him as he felt their daughter move. She had given him more than he ever dreamed possible and he could never thank her enough. She had not only become part of his life she had given up part of her's to carry their children, to go through the pain and trauma of labour and then take time out to nurture them and help them start on the road of life. She was amazing and he would never be able to tell her just how much she meant to him.

He could feel the movement's under his hand getting fewer and less noticeable as his little girl finally got comfortable and went to sleep. When he was sure she was finally asleep he looked up at Merri and saw a stray tear escape from the corner of her eye. Panic hit him as he saw the tear, but she lifted one of her hands and cupped his face as she took the other hand in hers and squeezed it.

"What's wrong?" Leaning into the hand on his cheek.

"Nothing at all, that's just it. I lay here watching you in total awe of our daughter moving around and I realise how lucky I am. I couldn't have asked for a more dedicated, loving, caring person to share my life with. You have no idea what I was like before I arrived here and now that all seems a distant memory. I will never forget my past as my past brought me you and DJ and this little Madame. My children couldn't ask for a more committed father than you and I know that whatever the future holds my children will never ever want or need for anything. You have seen what a mess I can be, how moody I can get and not just when I am pregnant and how hard I am to handle but here you are, still sat there. That takes a special person and I just wanted to tell you I love you Dwayne Pride." Weaving her fingers around his head to pull him to her so she could kiss him.

Kissing her, he kept his hand on her bump. He let himself be enveloped by the kiss and the feel of her hand in his hair. When she dropped her head back to the couch she had a haunted look on her face and when he felt her bump go hard he understood. She was right it only lasted seconds, but he could tell they were a rough few seconds of pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked back at him. Standing up he indicating for her to sit up as he picked the tray up and passed it to her.

"Lunch before it goes cold. Eat up as I have something for you." Kissing her forehead as he let go of her and stepped away.

Going in the Kitchen he got the flowers and box of chocolates and hid them behind his back as he came back in the room. Dropping to his knees he looked at her as she was taking a drink of her coffee and pulled out the flowers first. He saw her face light up and he smiled before bringing the chocolates out. Now she really was smiling as she saw he bought her favourite chocolates. Putting the cup back on the tray she ran her hand down his face.

"Thank you, you didn't have to you know." Seeing him place the flowers and chocolates on the table as he leant in to kiss her.

"I know, but I wanted to. You deserve so much and at the minute it's tough on you. You have given me so much and I will never be able to show you just how much you mean to. You gave me a second chance at not only love but a family. I now have one, soon to be two, more beautiful children and I couldn't ask for anything else. You gave up a job you love for me and are children and that is the greatest gift ever. When you consider I am now divorced this one will seem strange but I never thought love was worth fighting for but then I look in your eyes and I am ready for war." As he watched another tear roll down her face. "Hey don't cry." Reaching up to wipe away the tear.

Passing him the tray from her knee she waited until he had put it down before she reached for him and pulled him to here. As he felt himself being crushed to her side he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He could feel her tears hitting his neck as he kissed the side of her head. Running his hand up and down her back as they just held each other. He felt the tears stop as she continued to hold him kissing his neck. When she finally let go she dropped back on the couch and gripped his hand tightly. He watched as she shut her eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out. After doing that a couple of times she opened them and looked at him. They both looked down at her bump and they saw the now pale blue pants she had on had turned dark blue and were now wet.

"Time to go now or you want to wait till she starts school." Laughing as he stood up and bent down to swing her legs off the couch.

"Phone Laurel..." Looking up to see he was already on the phone.

After speaking to Laurel and asking her to pick DJ up from crèche he looked down and saw Merri had a vice-like grip on the couch cushions and was taking deep measured breaths. Surely it hadn't been that long since her last contraction. Waiting for her to finally let go of the couch she looked up at him and he could see she was thinking the same thing. Holding out his hands he helped her stand up and looked down at her wet clothes.

"Change them then into the car, stay there and I will get them." Going to let go of her hands but feeling her vice like grip on his fingers. "Another one?" Seeing her eyes shut and her breathing drop to take in the contraction.

When the contraction passed she opened her eyes and looked at him, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Go bring a pile of towels out the cupboard and bring them through here." Seeing the panic hit his face. "Now Dwyane, your daughter has decided she is in a hurry all or a sudden." As he watched her slowly try to slide her jeans off.

He had never moved so fast in a long time as he flew out the door and into the hall. Coming to a halt at the hall cupboard her flung the door open and grabbed a huge pile of towels as well as a pillow he saw on the top shelf. Running back to the lounge he dropped all the towels on the couch and took hold of Merri as he saw she was standing breathing through another contraction. When the contraction passed he pushed the coffee table across the room and bent down to help her ease her pants off the rest of the way. Grabbing some of the couch cushions and a few of the towels he lay them on the floor and with his help he got Merri into some sort of sitting position with her back against the couch.

He had just got her seated when another contracting tore through her. Grabbing his arm she held tight as she breathed through it, finally easing her grip when it was gone.

"Dwayne she coming and you better be ready to catch her. You ready for this?" As she looked at King then bore down as the urge to push took hold.

Kneeling down with a couple of towels beside him he looked at Merri then down just in time to see his daughter's head crown "I see her princess, I see her head. You're doing so well, I got her." As he reached out and took hold of his daughter head gently running his fingers around her neck to check to make sure the cord wasn't there. " I have her, it's all down to you now. Deep breaths, that's it." As she bore down again and a pair of shoulders and chest appeared. "She's nearly here princess, one more big push and she's here, just one more. You're doing so well and I am so proud of you." As she gave one final push and his daughter slid out into his waiting hands.

Holding the baby in one hand he reached and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping the baby up, leaving the cord dangling out the bottom as he saw Merri flop back against the couch. Gently placing the baby on Merri's stomach he waited to see if there was any sound but there wasn't. As quick as he could he picked the baby back up and lay her across his arm as he opened her mouth and ran his finger around, making sure her airway was clear. He tipped her slightly as he cleared out some gunk from her throat and as he did he both felt and heard her suck in a breath before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

"That's better." Relief flooding him as his daughter finally cried. "You go see Mommy while I phone for an ambulance to come get you guys," Placing a now screaming baby on Merri's stomach.

He looked at Merri as he pulled his phone out his pocket and hit the buttons to call an ambulance. As he made the call he sat on the floor at Merri's side and slid his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her head. Merri wrapped her daughter up as best as she could while she slumped to King's side when he sat down next to her. She looked down at the baby and stroked her cheek as she moved her a little further up her chest. She was only half listening to the phone call between the operated and King as he got them to dispatch an ambulance. When he put his phone back in his pocket he looked at Merri and the still screaming baby.

"Let's see about getting this little lady settled." As he got Merri to sit back up and he moved to see how much room they had with the cord.

Lifting his daughter up he gently maneuvered her so the cord was still slack, but she was now resting upon Merri's chest. With a little help from King when he was back beside her she managed to latch the baby and she instantly stopped crying. After grabbing a few of the towels from behind him and covering both Merri and the baby he went back to being snuggled at her side.

"Well look at that, she's perfect just like her mother." Looking down at his now very content daughter as she was feed.

"That she is but not sure about the looking like me bit. You did good daddy." Leaning her head against his shoulder just as there was a knock at the door.

"In here, the doors open," King called out as the door opened and in entered two Ambulance men.

"Well hello, there you three. Let's get you cleaned up and checked over at the hospital." One medic said as he knelt down and start to get out the things he needed. "You want to finish the job daddy?" The medic asked passing the scissors to King.

King took the scissors and cut the cord before the baby was wrapped up against Merri's chest. After delivering the placenta and cleaning Merri up she was lifted up into the ambulance chair and covered with blankets before being wheeled out. King followed behind with her hospital bag and climbed into the ambulance. Driving to the hospital King text Laurel and told her the house was a bit of a mess and could she take DJ to hers after picking him up. He did tell her she had a new baby sister and he would update when he got a chance.

Once at the hospital they were taken to a room where they were both checked over and given a clean bill of health. King stood back and watched as both Merri and the baby were cleared to leave once they were ready. Stepping up to the bed after the doctor left up looked at his now exhausted girlfriend as she feed their little girl.

"How about when she's done I take her and you can go take a shower and get ready to go home. I am sure I remember how to dress a tiny little one. We still going to call her what we discussed because if we are then I suggest you tell her her name since I gave DJ his." Sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing Merri's head.

"Well, little one as you just heard daddy say I can give you your name, which I think is only fitting since the name you have is extra special to me. So Emily Louise Pride welcome to the world, my little princess. You sure made an entrance, but due to the fact your daddy kept a cool head you are here safe and sound and none the worse for wear." Placing a kiss to her daughter's head.

"All I did was catch, you did the hard work getting her here. I have to say if and only if we have any more I swear the first twinge you are in the hospital. I would rather face down an armed suspect than do that again, that scared the life out of me. When she didn't cry I just..." Stopping as he felt a hand on his.

"You heard the doctor, she's fine and you did just what was needed at the right time. If you hadn't cleared her airway then I don't want to think what could have happened. You will always be her savoury and you have always been mine. Now it looks like someone is finished." As she eased Emily away from her breast and passed her to King.

Taking his daughter King stood up and held her close to him as he kissed her head, the head he helped catch. He would never ever forget the moment he actually helped to deliver his baby girl. Watching as Merri climbed off the bed and hobbled her way over to get her things out the bag he knew he shouldn't smile, but he did. He had now seen more of his girlfriend than he had ever seen of any person on the planet. Standing back as a nurse delivered your child was one thing but actually stood at the business end of things and delivering your own child was something else.

"Come on Emily, Let's get you ready to go home." Laying the baby in the crib and getting her clothes and diaper out the bag.

Every so gently he dressed Emily and tucked her up in her blanket back in the crib. Clearing away the things he didn't need he sat on the bed and waited for Merri to finish getting washed and ready. After a few minutes, he went and tapped on the door to make sure she was okay.

"You okay in their baby? You need any help?" Asking as he heard the shower turn off.

"Doors open King." He heard a very soft voice say as he turned the handle and pushed it open.

Stood in just a towel and still dripping with water was one very clean but one very tired Meredith Brody. Stepping into the bathroom he picked a towel up from the pile of things she had brought in with her and came to stand behind her. Lifting the towel up he rubbed it over Merri's shoulders and arms as he dried her. Then he stood and dried her hair as he felt her lean into him.

"Take a seat and we can dry the bottom half." Guiding her to the chair and getting her to sit down.

Kneeling down he dried her feet and legs before standing up and putting the towel on the side. Getting her socks he bent and put them on. Passing her underwear to her he turned his back and let her finish drying herself and put them on.

"Done. Can you pass me my pants and top, please." Seeing him turn around and look at her.

"I wish I could help more." Passing her the top and bending down to help her put her pants and shoes on.

Once she was ready he gathered up all her stuff and carried them through to put in the bag. A few seconds later he felt a pair of arms come up around his chest just as Emily decided she had been quite long enough. Spinning on the spot he wrapped an arm around Merri as he lead her to the chair beside the bed. Once she was sat down he picked Emily up and held her as he watched Merri get comfortable. Passing Emily to Merri he watched as she settled happily into being feed and Merri got settled. Leaving them to feed and bond he cleared away the rest of Merri and Emily's things so they were ready to go once Emily was feed.

As he sat down he received a message from Laurel to say DJ was asleep so she would keep him overnight and bring him back in the morning. After thanking her, he sent her a couple of pictures he had taken of Emily and one of Merri with Emily together. Putting his phone on the table he looked across and saw both his girls were fast asleep. Emily was still feeding so he just sat and waited till he saw her cheeks stop moving and she spat out Merri's boob. Taking that as a sign she was done he came up and ran his finger down Merri's face.

"Let's get you outta here, you need your own bed." Taking Emily as Merri got dressed and stood up.

"No arguments there. We got everything?" Looking around the room.

"We do, someone is waiting downstairs to meet his goddaughter and take her home." Seeing Merri smile a little as she knew who it would be.

"Let's go introduce you to uncle Christopher Emily, he's going to love you." As she took her daughter and wrapped her up to carry her to the car.

King picked the bag up and after wrapping his arm around Merri's waist he pulled his girls to his side and they headed out the room to take their daughter down to meet one of the maddest members of her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Well this only has one more chapter left but...I do have one in the making to accompany this one. So as alwasy enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Walking slowly through the hospital he held Merri close to his side, she was tired and he hoped that Emily would settle for a few hours so she could sleep. When DJ was born he did a full eight hours after he was born before he woke to be fed and changed. As they reached the doors they saw Christopher sitting with a coffee in one hand and the car seat on the floor at his feet. Stepping up to him he jumped up and looked at the tiny pink bundle cuddle up on Merri's chest. His coffee cup was soon put on the table as he stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on then let me see her, I need to see the baby that was in such a hurry to get here her daddy had to deliver her." Stretching his hands out towards Merri for the baby.

Merri untucked Emily from her chest and passed her into the hands of one very excited Chris. Chris took the baby and gently brought her to his chest as he sat back down with her. Opening the blanket a little more, he peered in and smiled at the sight of his goddaughter. He gently ran a finger down her cheek and bent to kiss her head. King being King had his phone out and was snapping picture that he knew he could blackmail both Christopher and Emily with at some point. Christopher was too wrapped up in the tiny baby in his arms to know or care.

"Well hello, their little one. I gotta say yet again your mom and dad did good, you're beautiful my little angel." Placing another kiss to the baby's head.

"So what is my goddaughter called then?" Tearing his gaze from the baby in his arms up to her parents.

Merri came and stood beside Christopher and looked down at her daughter then rested her hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"Chris I would like to introduce you to Emily Louise Pride." Seeing Chris look down at the baby and again kiss her head.

"Emily, very fitting. Well, Emily, shall we get you and your Mom home. I suppose we should take your dad as well since he did help a little." As he dropped to his knees and carefully strapped Emily into her car seat.

Standing up he picked the car seat up and looked at King and Merri stood together and then started to lead the way out to the car. Again King tucked Merri against his side as they walked out to the car behind Christopher and their daughter. He loved seeing Christopher with DJ and seeing him just there with Emily he knew they couldn't have a better friend to be their children's godfather come, surrogate uncle. Finally reaching the car Christopher opened it and quickly tied the car seat in as he watched King come round and hold the back door open for Merri to get in.

He wasn't surprise when instead of King shutting the door and coming to climb in the front he climbed in the back with his family. He had seen a whole new side to his boss since he had started his relationship with Merri and it was most definitely for the better. Gone were the long nights and early morning unless it was really necessary, gone was hanging around the office when there were no cases. He would come in do what was needed and then go home, normally dragging Merri with him. She hadn't been back at work long after having DJ when they found out she was pregnant again. He knew neither of the children were planned and they still blamed DJ's conception on him getting them drunk at King's birthday party. As he looked in the rear view mirror at the couple currently snuggled up on the back seat he stuck the car in drive and headed home.

Pulling up at what he still called Merri's place, even after it had been home to the Brody-Pride family since they got together as a couple Christopher turned to see King trying to wake Merri up. Christopher got out the car and came straight around to get Emily, he would hand her back only when he had to. As he lifted the car seat out the car he saw King and Merri finally getting out the car, Merri leaning on King as he stopped to get the bag. King threw Christopher the keys and watched as he headed up the path to take Emily inside. It was then he felt Merri stop and look at him.

"King we got to clean up after Emily and..." But she was stopped from continuing as he brushed a gentle kiss across her lips.

"Loretta came over and did it. She offered after she found out what had happened. Let's get inside and get Emily settled in and before you ask Laurel is keeping DJ overnight. Now come on before we have trouble getting Emily off Christopher." Laughing as he walked with Merri at this side again.

Sure enough as they entered the house they saw the place was pristine clean again and there were some brightly coloured presents on the coffee table along with a couple of bright pink "baby girl" balloons floating in the air. King did notice that there was also a blue" big brother" balloon and a present sat next to it. Trust Loretta to include DJ in all the new baby stuff. As he shut the door behind him he saw that Christopher had already made himself comfortable on the couch with Emily in his arms. The baby looked so small in Chris's big arms and he had to say that Chris looked good holding his goddaughter so protectively.

Looking at the clock he saw it was little after 21:00 and no one had eaten since lunch and then it was a rush as Emily decided she wanted out. Getting Merri settled on the couch that wasn't occupied with Chris and their daughter he got her to put her feet up and covered her with one of the throws from the back. Placing a kiss on her head he started to make his way to the kitchen to make coffee and find food that was quick but filling. Once the coffee machine was brewing he looked around and found some soup he had made the day before in the refrigerator. Getting it out and tipping it in a pan he set it off to simmer as he went back to make coffee. He gathered everything he needed for what was now a very late dinner and then took the three cups of coffee into the lounge.

As he came into the hall he stopped as he heard Merri and Christopher talking and he was surprised when he saw that Chris had gotten up and was now sat beside Merri on the couch he had left her on. She had sat up and was now leaning against Chris who by the look of it had his arm around her shoulder. Now he was intrigued so he waited, listening and watching.

"You did good today Merri, she's perfect just like her brother. King did good but let's not tell him that bit. I am both proud and honoured to be DJ's and Emily's godfather. I know I'm a goofball and mess around a lot but when it comes to this one here and her brother I will do anything for them. They mean the world to me and so do you and King, you're my family." Hugging her close as he kissed her cheek.

"Christopher you may be a goofball, but you're my goofball and I couldn't ask for someone more loving, more caring and more dedicated to be my children's godfather. I know you will do anything for them and I know that if anything ever happened to King and I you would step up and take them in. DJ adores you and I know Emily will too." As she kissed his cheek in return.

King stood and watched two of the most important people in his life share a very special bonding moment and he was surprised that he got a tear in his eye. Seeing the woman he loved talking with the person he classed as a son he remembered back to when they first meet. They bickered and fought and got on each other's nerves, but that had given way to the special bond they now shared. He was pulled from his sloppy thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"King get that coffee in here before it gets cold." He heard Merri say as he walked towards the lounge laughing.

"How did you know I was...actually I don't want to know. Here coffee for you both. Pass me Emily and I can put her in her crib." Seeing Loretta had set the crib up in the lounge.

"Soup will be five minutes, silly question, but you want some Christopher?" Seeing Chris smile at the mention of food.

"Won't say no to your cooking, never have and never will." Laughing as he looked at King.

Shaking his head he turned to walk back into the hall but not before he made Chris choke on his coffee.

"Christopher don't be kissing the future Mrs. Pride again, please." Hearing Chris literally choke and the sound of thumps as Merri hit his back.

Now he really was laughing as he made his way to the kitchen to finish the soup.

"Did I miss something?" Chris asked taking Merri's hand." Can't see any ring." Looking for a ring on Merri's ring finger.

"We both must have as I haven't seen a ring either." Looking at her hand and yawning at the same time.

Just then, King came in carrying a tray which he tried to put on the table but couldn't due to presents. Turning he was just about to ask Christopher to move some but saw Chris get up and move two of the presents so he could put the tray down. Passing Merri and Chris a spoon he lifted the tray up leaving a tray on the table which Chris picked up. Passing a bowl to Chris he did the same for Merri but he passed her the tray and then he sat down with his on the other couch. It was as he sat down and rested the tray on his knee he looked down at the floor and his mind flashed back to the earlier that day. He would never be able to look at the floor the same again now.

Sitting eating he kept looking at Merri to make sure she was eating and still awake. He was pleased when she was the first to finish and looked at him. He had just finished his and he knew the look on her face. Standing up he took her tray and his tray back through and filled her bowl again with what was left in the pan. Bringing the now full bowl back through he saw she was now sat looking between the crib and the bowl he had just brought through. Passing Merri the soup he went to the crib and looked down as he watched Emily stir.

"You eat that and I will change her and get her ready for bed. Hopefully by the time I am done you will be finished." Looking at Merri and then scooping Emily up.

"Come with me little one and let's get you changed unless uncle Chris wants the job." Looking at Chris and laughing.

"I love her and all, but that is so not in the job description. I think it's time I went and got her present out the car and headed home, leave you three alone to bond." Making a dash for the door.

"Looks like it's me and you, princess." Walking towards the hall and the children's bedroom.

Taking Emily through to the bedroom he got everything he needed and lay Emily on the changing table. As he changed her he stood singing her a lullaby that he had sung to both DJ and Laurel when they were babies and he was sure his mother had sung to him. It seemed to keep her somewhat settled as she was changed and redressed for bed. Once she was done he wrapped her in her blanket again and carried her through to Merri.

"We timed that perfect Emily see, mommy is all ready for you." Seeing Merri had finished her soup and was now sat waiting to feed Emily.

Sitting next to Merri he passed her Emily who sensed she was about to be feed and instantly grew quiet as Merri took her.

"There we go little one," Merri said to Emily as she latched and watched as she feed hungrily.

"How about you feed and I get to open presents before bed." Looking at the presents on the table.

"Sure. Chris left her bear in her crib." Pointing to the pink bear now sat in Emily's crib.

"We can take that through when she goes to bed. Wait till DJ sees he not only got a baby but she has a bear like his." Smiling as he imagined his son's face.

Reaching over he took the presents and brought them to the couch beside Merri. Picking the first one up he opened it and saw a blanket the same as DJ's but in pinks and purples instead of blues. Merri smiled when she saw it and took it instantly covering Emily with it. Next was a Pink car sign like DJ's but reading "little princess on board" instead of "little prince on board". The last present had both Emily's parents smiling. The last gift was a romper suit with her name on along with a matching vest and bib which also had her name on.

"Someone has been a spoilt along with their brother when he comes home tomorrow." Looking at Emily and then the gift and balloon still on the table.

"You didn't expect much else from our family did you. She will most definitely be spoilt by them all, especially her big sister." Remembering Laurel when DJ was born.

"She sure will be, who's is the last gift?" Seeing one last gift beside King on the couch.

"That one is yours, you do actually have another, but it's in the bedroom. You have your hands full so when she's done eating we can go to bed and get some sleep before she's up again." Snuggling up to Merri's side and watching his daughter.

"I hope my milk comes in quicker this time as she will be full then and I won't be sat here half asleep." Merri yawned as she shuffled around to wake herself up.

"Let's hope so, she may sleep longer then as well which means you get more rest." Running his finger over the tuft of brown hair on Emily's head.

"Well she seems to be filling up here, let me swap sides with her." Moving Emily so she could swap her around.

Emily was not happy at being interrupted when she ate and was about to get a right scream going when Merri quickly got her settled and feeding again.

"You fancy making me a coffee, looks like we are here for a while as she seems to be filling up." Looking at King then down at Emily.

"Sure, anything else?" Asking as he stood up.

Merri shook her head and looked down at Emily who was now wide awake and feeding happily.

"Well hello there Emily, I see you have big brown eyes just like Mommy and auntie Emily did. Auntie Emily would love you and DJ and I am sure she would never be away if she was here. She always said she didn't want children and even though I said I didn't she said I would be the one that had them. She was right as well, which is annoying but never mind. She had a knack for being right and used to drive me mad when was she was. I have to say up until I meet your daddy I still didn't want babies, but then things changed and I have DJ and you. I still blame uncle Christopher for DJ and I will tell you why when you're older. As for you, you weren't planned either but I always knew after we had DJ I would have more. How do you feel about being a big sister? Not saying you will be but not saying you won't be, it's still early days. Who am I kidding it's early days when you're still only a few hours old? I have a feeling that you won't be my last one but let's not tell daddy just yet, you left him a little traumatised today with that quick entrance, me too now I mention it." Seeing Emily's eyes drifting shut as she talked.

"Let's not tell daddy what?" King asked as he came in the room carrying two coffee mugs.

"Never mind girl talk. Oh, coffee thank you." Watching King put the cup on the small table beside her.

"Pass my present then, I can open one handed." Giving King the eyes that made him pass her the present.

Taking the small wrapped box, Merri managed to tear the paper off with one hand as she fed Emily. Due to the fact she had long slender fingers she was able to hold the box in her hand and pop the lid. Sat on the red pillow inside was a beautiful silver heart-shaped pendant with small hearts hanging down from it. The centre heart when she looked closer had both her name and Kings and on and the two smaller hearts that hung down had DJ and Emily's on along with their dates of births. Lifting the necklace up gently she couldn't stop the tears that fell, it was a beautiful gift and she would have to thank Loretta in person. King had watched her open the box and saw the small inscriptions on the necklace. It was just something Loretta would pick and by the look on Merri's face and the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks she liked it.

"You want me to put it on?" Reaching for the box to put the necklace on.

Merri just nodded and passed the box over so King could put the necklace on. Moving her head a little King put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Merri looked down and placed her hand over the pendant now resting on her chest. She was still crying and she couldn't stop as King reached over and wiped some of the tears away.

"These damn hormones will be the death of me." Letting her head drop to King's shoulder.

"They might be but them damn hormones help make our beautiful daughter so I can't complain. That is a beautiful necklace, I am sure the present I have for you will look good with it." Seeing her lift her head and look at him.

"When do I get this present then since someone is not in a hurry to move." Giving Emily a little move to see if she was finished.

Emily moving only reminded her why she was where she was causing her suck reflex to pick back up and Merri to grimace.

"No hurry Emily darling, Mommy doesn't want sleep anytime soon baby." Yawning again as she reached across for her coffee.

"I promise as soon as she is finished and tucked up in bed then I get you tucked up in bed you can have your present." Sliding his arm around Merri's shoulder as she snuggled against his side.

They both watched the tiny baby as she feed, getting there hopes up when she stopped then started again when she was moved. Looking at the clock Merri saw it was now 23:35.

"Emily you have got to be full now, you have been there an hour." Moving Emily only for her to grip a little tighter and suck harder. "Fine but you can come to bed with me now since that coffee did nothing to keep me awake." Shuffling forward and standing up with Emily still attached and feeding.

"How many times you practised that one?" King asked as he watched Merri make her way to the bedroom.

"Too many with DJ, he had a few days and nights where he was permanently stuck to my boob so I learnt to work with one hand and move around. I am sure I have a sling somewhere from them days so he could feed and I got stuff done." Hearing King follow behind her.

"We can look in the morning for it, let's get you both settled in bed and when she finally decides she's full I can put her in her crib, another thing to thank Loretta for when we see her." Nodding to the crib at the foot of the bed.

Merri waited till King had pulled the covers back and climbed on the bed sitting up and against the head of the bed. King climbed on and stuffed some pillows behind her back as she lay back and wriggled around getting settled with Emily still attached. Once she was in she was tucked up and King grabbed the feeding pillow from the cupboard and supported Emily on it. Standing back he looked at Merri and then Emily and satisfied they were settled he came around and climbed on the bed beside Merri but didn't actually get in the bed. He looked at Merri then at Emily and then to a picture of DJ that was on the bedside cabinet before returning his gaze to Merri. Taking a deep breath, he reached in his pocket but kept his hand still and never pulled it out.

"I have waited long enough to do this and after the events of today I realized I had put it off long enough. Today when we sat in the lounge on the floor and you gave birth to Emily right where you sat and I caught her in my hands I saw how precious life is. I saw how much you went through when you had DJ and now when this one made her very quick entrance. You have given me the most precious gifts ever, my children. I love you so much Meredith Brody and I know you deserve so much more than I can ever give you. I know before we got together you never wanted children yet here we are with two of them. I have had no idea if we will have more of if you even want more when we never planned these two. All I do know is I will be grateful for the two we have. This is going so far off track here so I will cut to the chase, marry me, Meredith." Pulling his hand out his pocket and opening a small ring box.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- This is it for now, the last chapter. I may come back to it and add to it later on, we shall have to see.**

* * *

"Will you marry Meredith Brody?" Pulling the small box out his pocket and flicking it open.

Merri was glad she had Emily still in her arms or she would have just screamed. It was just at that moment Emily decided she was done and after moving around a little she discarded the boob she had been attached to for over half an hour and settled into sleep. Both Merri and King looked at the sleeping baby and it was King who laughed first.

"Perfect timing Emily. Let's get you in bed and see if I can get an answer out of your mom" Placing the still open ring box on the bed and reached over to pick his sleeping daughter up.

Once King had taken Emily and was tucking her in bed Merri got herself ready and sat up after moving the unneeded pillows. She waited till King was back beside her before she looked at him and down at the small gold stone clustered ring. King picked the box up and shuffled as close to Merri as he could before passing her the box and looking at her as she took it.

"You want me to ask again or shall I just take it out the box and put it on?" Giving her a hopeful look.

Merri was still speechless as she looked down at the ring then back at King. Passing the box back to him, she watched as he took it and sat there with it in his hand. Slowly she lifted her hand and looked at her ring finger before moving it closer to King and wiggling it. King saw her move her finger towards him, but he still asked.

"Is that a yes then?" Taking her hand in his and placing the ring on the tip.

"It's a yes, for now. There is no hurry to get married is there? We can wait till the children can be part of it can't we?" Giving King a very sleepy smile.

"We sure can, what's important is you said yes. Now someone is past exhausted, you need sleep before a certain little girl decides she needs feeding again." Shuffling up the bed so he was now under the covers instead of sitting on them.

As he moved he made sure to snuggle as close to Merri as he could, feeling her turn to him as he lay down and pulled the covers over himself. Sliding his arms around Merri he felt her move so she was lying with her head on his chest, tucked close to his side. Now there was no more baby bump they could enjoy the feeling of being so close again.

"I missed holding you so close. If we decided to have anymore can we wait awhile, I want to savour holding you against me as I do this." Running his hand up and down her back as he kissed her hair.

Merri never responded or even commented at the mention of more children. When he looked down he found her fast asleep on his chest. He couldn't blame her after today, she needed her sleep and so did he. No matter how much they got if was never going to be enough with a newborn in the house, more so for her. Placing a few more kisses to her hair he fell asleep knowing he had everything he ever wanted at that moment in time.

When he woke there was light streaming through the bedroom window as the sun shone down on the woman now sat up beside him nursing the baby quite happily tucked in her arms. Rolling towards her he came to her side and slid his arm over her waist as he buried his face in her side, placing kisses to her side where her top had moved up.

"Good morning to both my girls. How did she sleep last night? I never heard her wake up, but that may not mean much." Placing one more kiss to Merri's side before sitting up and moving so he could slip his arm around Merri's shoulder.

"This is her first wake up since she went down last night. She must take after you and like her sleep too much. DJ did the same for the first few days until he got his bearings then he had me up at all hours remember." Looking down at the tiny baby in her arms as she stroked her cheek.

Emily lay there, half asleep and never moved as her mother stroked her cheek. She was happy to be clean, dry and being feed. Merri dropped her head to King's shoulder as she looked at Emily and found herself yawning. King didn't miss her yawn as he kissed her hair and rested his head on hers.

"When she's down I can take her with me in the kitchen to make breakfast and you can go back to sleep. No doubt Laurel will be here soon with DJ and he will be bouncing all over. You rest while you can and I will wake you if and when either DJ gets back or she needs you. How does that sound to you?" Running a finger gently over Emily's cheek and soft brown hair.

"I can go with that plan. Not going to knock back sleep when I can get it." Turning her head slightly so she could reach up and kiss Kings cheek.

"Good, now I will go make coffee and if she's not finished I will bring you one through when I am done." Finally managing to turn her head to him so he could kiss her lips.

Getting out of bed he looked for something to put on but decided since there was just them in the house boxer shorts were enough. He did pick a pair of sweatpants up and carry them through in case Laurel turned up. Turning to look back at Merri before he left the room he smiled at how perfect his girls both looked. Padding into the kitchen he made a start on coffee and looked to see what he could make for breakfast. Since it was just him he opted for toast and coffee, that way he could sit with Emily when he was done. Once he had his coffee mug and a plate of toast on the table he went and put his head around the bedroom door. Looking over he saw that Merri was sitting with Emily on her knee now she was finished feeding just looking at her. Stepping into the room he sat on the edge of the bed and looked first at Emily then Merri.

"Let's get you in your crib my littlest princess so mommy can sleep." Reaching over and picking Emily up.

Settling Emily against his chest, he bent and placed a few light kisses to Merri lips before standing up and waiting for her to lie down. Tucking her in with the covers he placed a kiss to her hair and watched as she fell asleep within seconds. Tip toeing out the room he carried Emily through to the lounge and lay her in her crib. Tucking her in he informed her he was going for his coffee and toast and he would be back soon. Sure enough after getting his cup and plate he came back in the lounge and set them on the coffee table. Bringing the crib over beside him he so he could watch over his daughter as he ate breakfast. He still couldn't get over how perfect she was and how much like Merri she looked. He also saw her namesake in some of her features as she slept. Looking up at a picture of Emily and Merri on the wall from when they were little to this daughter he could see a cross between her mother and her aunt in her face. He could happily live with her looking like them since DJ had more of his features, apart from his eyes. He had his aunt Emily's eyes big, blue and perfect.

After finishing his breakfast, he took his things through to the kitchen and came back in to find Emily stirring. Scooping her up he lay on the couch with her flat on his chest. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her wriggle around getting comfortable and settling with her head above his heart, just like Merri did. It didn't seem like it was two minutes since he was lay here with DJ in the same place. He would often remind Laurel of when he used to lie with her like that as well. He was happy to sit like this till Emily woke up, but he saw a figure at the door and smiled as he gestured for them to enter.

"Excuse the attire, a little lady wanted a cuddle so I had to oblige to save waking Merri up. She settled as soon as I lay her here." Smiling at Loretta as she sat on the couch opposite.

"Well, she does look very comfortable like that doesn't she. Another woman to wrap you around their finger. Speaking of woman, if Merri's in bed where are Laurel and DJ?" Seeing the balloon and present for DJ still on the table.

"By the time we got out last night DJ was asleep so Laurel kept him overnight. No doubt he will come back as high as a kite from some god awful breakfast Laurel has fed him. It will either be some cereal high in sugar of he will come back covered in sugar after eating beignets. Anyway, would you like a cuddle of your goddaughter before your godson lands?" Moving a little to pick Emily up so he could move and pass her to Loretta.

"I will never say no to cuddles from my God children. Come here little lady." Holding her hands up to take Emily.

After passing Emily to Loretta King, picked his sweat pants up and pulled them on before heading to the kitchen. Making coffee for himself and tea for Loretta he came back in to see Loretta deeply engrossed in a conversation with Emily. Quickly pulling his phone out he snapped a couple of pictures before sitting down and listening to Loretta tell Emily a story.

"Your mom and dad love you so much as well as your brother DJ. There was a point I wondered if they would ever sort themselves out enough to admit how they felt about each other but they got there in the end and now here your brother and you are. As well as your mom, dad and DJ you have your big sister Laurel to spoiled you rotten and she will no doubt do just that. You will find out soon enough that you have a very unique family, we may look an odd bunch and all be so different but when it comes to each other we will always be there when needed. Welcome to the family Emily." Lifting Emily up so she could kiss her head.

Sitting watching Loretta with the newest member to the family, King had to say that everything she had said was right. When Merri first arrived he didn't want her, then he asked her to stay and she grew on him over time. Now he couldn't imagine anytime she hadn't been in his life. He was lost in thought when he heard a small cry from across the room. Sure enough Emily had decided cuddles were good but she wanted a feed. As Loretta stood to pass her to King Merri appeared in the doorway and looked around.

"I had a feeling you would be due to wake up. The size of these just woke me up." Indicating her chest and stepping up to take Emily.

Settling on the couch next to Loretta, Emily quickly settled in as Merri shifted at the weight of her huge cleavage.

"Now I remember why I hated these first few days. Emily sweetheart, feed fast as this is killing me." Moving Emily to remind her why she was there.

"The joys of motherhood. You wouldn't change it for the world would you, at least now you can share the role since Dwayne is off for so long." Looking down at Emily as she nursed.

"I wouldn't change any of it, even her quick entry into King's hands. He did amazing and I was so pleased he kept his cool. I can't wait to see what DJ makes of her when he gets back. We have sat and talked with him and showed him pictures and he keeps asking for the baby so let's see what he makes of it now the baby is here." Changing sides with Emily and instantly going from a whince to a sigh.

"Thank you for the gifts, Loretta, they're beautiful. I would like to say an extra special thank you for this." Laying her hand over the necklace still sat around her neck.

"You very welcome dear, I was a little stumped at what to get you until I saw that. It looks perfect on you. I see you have another new piece of jewellery to match." Looking at the shiny engagement ring on her left hand. "He finally plucked up the courage to ask you then, he's been putting it off months now." Looking at Merri as she looked at her ring.

"He did, just as I got into bed and feeding Emily. He just came out with it, no long speech or anything. It might not have been so bad had Emily not decided she was finished feeding just after he asked me. It was a scene I will never forget Loretta, purely for the fact it was funny." Looking down to see her daughter was now sound asleep but still attached.

"Come on little lady, mummy is not staying like this. You go to auntie Loretta and she can hold up while I go get cleaned up. Mummy needs a shower and to even these up. That okay with you Loretta? If not I can get King to come help." Seeing Loretta face light up.

"I will sit more than happily with this little lady. Come to me little one and we can share more stories about mommy and daddy." Taking Emily and cuddling her close.

Merri left Loretta and Emily in the lounge and went through to the kitchen to find coffee and toast on a tray waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile as she looked between the tray and the half naked man still pouring tea and coffee into cups. Picking up the tea he took it to Loretta and came back through to find Merri stood at the breakfast bar eating her toast. Coming to stand with his arms around her waist he rested his chin and her shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"It's nice being able to reach all the way around you again, and I am loving them." Looking down at her cleavage

"You're a funny man King. The reason you couldn't reach around me was more to do with you than me and as for them, there most definitely your daughter's fault. Now I need my coffee and a shower while Emily is with Loretta and then I can see if I can do anything about the size of theses so you can at least do feed's as well." Turning her head as she turned to kiss him.

They stood kissing as she turned in his arms so she was facing him. It was as they stood kissing there was a scream from the living room as not only was Laurel back but so was DJ.

"There goes my shower. I think our son wants us." Hearing the little boy shouting for his parents.

They walked into the lounge to find DJ was stood looking at Laurel and then at Loretta who was still sat with Emily.

"Mommy, baby." Was all DJ said as he ran up and impacted with Merri's legs.

"That's right DJ, baby. That's your baby sister, would you like to say hello?" Bending down to the little boy

"DJ come sit on the couch with mommy and we can see the baby," King told his son as he went and picked Emily up of Loretta.

Merri sat down and DJ scrambled up beside her as King came and sat on the other side of DJ with Emily. Gently keeping a hold of Emily, King let DJ have Emily on his knee as Merri looked on. DJ took in the sight of the tiny baby on his knee then looked at Merri.

"Baby, mommies baby." DJ pointed out as he looked at his mother.

"That's right DJ, mommies baby. This is baby Emily, can you say Emily?" As she rested her hand on DJ's back.

"Meme, baby meme," DJ said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's close enough buddy, baby meme." King smiled as he lifted Emily back up to his chest.

"I think someone is hovering here." Looking up as Laurel stood beside him.

Standing up he passed Emily to Laurel as he took his phone and snapped pictures of Laurel with her new baby sister. DJ was now more focused on the balloon and present on the table than he was of Emily or who had her. Loretta called him over and he jumped down from beside Merri and raced over as she passed him the gift and her tore the paper off. He then sat on the floor and happily placed with the trains that Loretta had bought him.

King sat back down on the couch beside Merri and he couldn't help laugh a little.

"You really need to do something with them, looks like there about to explode. I put all the things you need in the bedroom so you can get some peace. Everything is sterilised and ready, go before either she wakes or he realises you're gone." Leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Squeezing his hand before she stood up and slipped out the room.

Laurel sat down with Emily and couldn't help but smile. She had waited her whole life for her parents to give her a brother or sister and it never happened. Now within the space of two years she had a brother and a sister. Her dad was happy with Merri and Laurel adored Merri, more so since the babies came along. She was happily sat with Emily when DJ came over and looked at Laurel and then Emily.

"Daddy meme, daddy meme." DJ insisted as he looked at Laurel and Emily.

Laurel took the hint and passed Emily back to her dad as she was promptly dragged off to play trains with DJ. King sat back down with Emily and was joined by Loretta.

"I hear you did good with this one yesterday Dwayne, Merri said you're good at catching." Looking down at Emily.

"Loretta I never ever want to do that again. Like I told Merri I would rather face an armed suspect than relieve that. She scared the hell out of me when she didn't cry and I panicked a little. But look at you now eh, all that fuss and all you care about is where mommy is when you're hungry. Speaking of mommy here she is." Smiling up as Merri came back in the room looking a lot less top heavy.

Merri sat down beside King and leaned a little on him. He transferred Emily to his other arm so he could wrap his arm around Merri's shoulder. Kissing Merri's head they both looked down at a still fast asleep Emily who had taken to hooking her tiny hand around her father's finger. Looking up they saw DJ was sat playing with Laurel on the floor and he was more than happy to have his sister to play trains with. Loretta took in the family as they each went about life as if nothing had changed. Emily's quick entry into the world and made no major impact on her family and Loretta was glad. Standing up she bid both Dwayne and Merri farewell as she ran a finger down Emily's cheek. Calling over to Laurel and DJ they both shouted goodbye as Loretta left the family to bond.

"Did you even get that shower or were you busy offloading?" Giving her now smaller cleavage the once-over with his eyes.

"Offloading as you so kindly put it, I was going to wait till after her next feed then go take a shower. She should be..." But the sight of Emily wriggling around finished her sentence for her.

"Right on time Emily. Let's get you changed and feed while daddy makes coffee then daddy can wrap you up and talk you and DJ to see uncle Chris for an hour or so while mommy becomes human again." Taking Emily and settling her into nurse she smiled as Emily looked up at her.

"Look at them big blue eyes baby girl, just like auntie Emily's. She would have loved you and DJ so much. She will always be around to watch over you both to guide and protect you both." Dropping down to kiss her daughter's head.

Emily was not in the slightest bothered as she was now falling asleep again. Changing sides with Emily woke her a little as she moved to make sure that before she was done Emily would last long enough for her to shower and get ready. Resting back up against King, Merri felt her eyes grow heavy as she started to fall asleep. King noticed and after slotting an arm under Emily for the extra support he cuddled Merri a little closer as she dozed at his side. He watched as DJ ran rings around Laurel as they played on the floor. His family was complete for now, Laurel was happy she finally had the siblings she had always wanted. He had Merri, she loved him and they had a commitment to each other of being engaged. It may or may not lead to marriage, but he could live with that. Then there was DJ and Emily, Merri, and his children. A second lease on life for him and a new start for Merri. He was happy and so was his family and that was all that mattered right now.


End file.
